Things I'd Say to the RV Characters
by Weaver Chance
Summary: Just a short collection of things that I'd say to some of the R V cast if I were ever in a position to do so. And because I'm not feeling very creative right now I'll rate it "I'm thirsty..."
1. Chapter 1

Opening A.N. :  
I don't think my muses like my A.D.D. Medication as I haven't felt sufficiently inspired to write anything worthy of note since I got it, and that's including when I wasn't taking it as well! However, as I'm currently contemplating going back and re-writing my multi-chap' R+V fic(RV: Descendant of 'The Mirror') I thought I'd at the very least show you all just why I wanted to write that fic in the first place – To give a piece of my mind to the R+V characters, and thus this Char-Bashing piece was born. I really hate it when the flow of ideas far outweighs the flow of inspiration for how to use those ideas, sadly that is pretty much the norm for me, anyway enough rambling for now, I hope these words can at least grant some inspiration to you my fellow Fanfic Authors, enjoy!

_Things I want to say to the R+V main characters_

To 'Busdriver-san'

"Hey your monster-type, it's a Ferryman/Gatekeeper, right? Like Charon?"

To Gin:

(Please note that this doesn't actually apply to me personally but I live in hope)"Alright, so you want to know why You're a pervert and I'm not? It's simple – There is only one girl that I 'Peep' on and she knows it, in fact she gave me permission to do so before I ever started, and that's why I'm not a pervert, unlike you."

To Kokoa:

"I'll put it to you plain and simple - You need to learn to accept what you can't change in the world and move on, Your sister, both her forms, cares about you, but you need to let go and start caring for yourself!"

To Kurumu:

"It is so much easier to survive a little daily blood loss than it is to survive any amount of oxygen deprivation." blinks "Sorry, was that to complex for you? Then how about this – Your 'greeting habits' are much more likely to kill Tsukune than Moka's daily blood donations. Was that simple enough for you?"

Also To Kurumu:

"It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, flaunting yourself in public is practically the same thing as carrying a sign reading 'I'm single and looking' those who have a partner should have absolutely no reason to flaunt themselves in public and should only be doing it in private instead. This can logically be expanded to say the more you have to flaunt to get attention the less interest you're getting initially. With that said, If Tsukune gets his face shoved into your cleavage daily, and in public, yet still favours just looking at Moka over responding in anyway to your advances then just what does that say about how romantically interested in you he is? The answer is quite simply: He is NOT interested in you in a romantic way at all."

To Kurumu and Mizore:

"You do understand that there are few things more suited to scaring off prospective mates than demanding a commitment too early in a relationship, even more so when the other party doesn't consider the relationship to be a romantic one."

To Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari:

"You aren't in love with Tsukune! You're in love with the 'Idea of Tsukune'! Or perhaps the 'Idea of Tsukune loving you' would be a better way to put it."

To Kurumu and Yukari:

"Have you ever heard the saying 'It's more fun with just a handful'?" examines Tsukune's hands "Looks like you're both out of the running then."

To Mizore:

"Okay, I realise that your entire species is forcing you to find yourself a mate before you turn seventeen or they'll find one for you, and that they might not care if your personalities match or not, but seriously! You Snow-people all need to wake up and STOP smelling the flowers and maybe start investing in human technologies, Fertility Research in particular."

To Moka(Inner):

"Look, we all get that you're, simply put, awesome, but that doesn't excuse you from lying to yourself or to others. You really need to come clean about your feeling for your friends... let me put it to you this way - You're an amazingly strong and powerful Super Vampire, Right? Then shouldn't you be strong enough to face the truth, and acknowledge it as the truth, to yourself and others?"

To Moka(Outer):

"I really think you should consider other places to suck Tsukune's blood from - like from his wrist as he stands behind you with his other arm around your waist. I really think you should consider trying to suck his blood from his tongue as well."

To Ruby:

"Dressing up in various costumes is all well and good, but I'm pretty sure that it's safe for me to say that most guys prefer, at least in private, to remove a girls clothes and thus aren't really concerned with how clothes look on a girl but rather how they look tossed over the floor, and more importantly what the girl looks like once that has been accomplished. All that, however, should be kept private and as such there should be no need for public flaunting."

To Tsukune:

"You really need to grow yourself a spine, and while your at it, a bigger set of balls as well, I mean I realise that you've fallen for a really amazing girl and that you're just kind of average, but if you work at it you should be able to make yourself worthy of her. It would also help if you told the rest of that 'Harem' of yours to back-off."

To Yukari:

"Alright, listen up you little pervert! You are your own person, and as such you should live your own life instead of trying to barge your way in to someone else's! Moka and Tsukune have each other and they don't need you, so grow up and start looking for the person who does!"

Closing A.N. :  
Heh, male/female ratio is a bit off for the main characters and I kind of pushed it a bit with Gin and the Bus driver but they both hold semi-prominent roles for much of season 1 and reappear in season 2 so I thought 'Why not?' there are of course other semi-prominent characters that are introduced in season 2 but I can't bring myself to find anything to say to them except maybe a "Sorry, I'm not here to solve all the problems in the universe, ask someone else for advice!" On another note I'd appreciate it if you could all tell me if you think I should post some Character Intros to my O.C's, not entirely sure where I should post such a thing if did though as I have a tendancy to make use of them in one form or another whenever I write Fanfics regardless of which Fandom the story is for (Like in my D. Gray-Man[Anime/Manga] fic: The Guardians) but then that is just one benefit of having those O.C's as essentially 'Sliders'(Those who travel between Realities/Worlds[Parallel of otherwise]/Dimensions/'Verses[As in Uni-verse/Multi-verse]) though naturally they have to take on a different guise in each world they visit... I'm going to stop there so I don't ramble on too much longer.  
I just love hearing from my fellow Fanfic Authors so feel free to send me a PM - Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	2. Some Extra Thoughts

This seems like the best place to post this random bunch of thoughts, keep in mide that my linguistic abilities are rather poor as I've only ever been able to remember a very small selection of words and phrases from any second-language I ever attempted and that not all of these thoughts a purely linguistic in nature and I'm only doing this to get those thoughts out there where something might come from them.

* * *

Kurumu Kurono Kurono Kurumu Kuro no Kurumu - Translates roughly to Kurumu of Black

Mizore Shirayuki Shira(White) Yuki(Snow)  
White Snow Mizore

Also, Mizore has blue eyes and purple hair while Kurumu has purple eyes and blue hair.

Yet another reason that they are The Black and White Duet.

* * *

Moka - a coffee drink with chocolate  
Omote is the sweet chocolate  
Ura-chan is the bitter coffee

* * *

Tenmei Mikogami and the Bus Driver -  
I've seen one interpretation of Tenmei being a Lich(does anyone know if this is canon or not?).  
When I think of Liches(forgive me if that is grammatically incorrect) I think of a powerful Witch/Wizard/Warlock/Spell Caster that is so powerful that death couldn't contain them(I wonder if that could eventually happen to Ruby or Yukari).  
As being an Exorcist implies great 'Holy Power' while Lich implies 'Unholy Nature' this makes me wonder what sort of 'life' he might have, this is possibly why he has become so passive himself and instead manipulates others(IE:Tsukune and friends) into acting in his stead to accomplish his goals.  
The notion that Tenmei might try keeping the two in balance with the aid of the Bus Driver was where my thoughts went from there.  
This fits in with my own theory about the Bus Driver being some kind of 'Gate Keeper', (I don't know what else to call it) - Charon The Ferryman who takes the souls of the dead across the River Styx into the Realm of the Dead is the monster/Myth-type I'm thinking of here. A guardian of a barrier that grants passage across/through said barrier to those they choose(could be used to explain how the Bus Driver and Nekonome-sensei were able to form a barrier in S2:Ch22).  
Also Considering that a Ferryman is one who grants passage from one place to another(across/through some kind of barrier) with the use of a vehicle suitable for traveling over water, it is no stretch then to think his monster-kin might offer the same service but across different barriers(Land*, Air, Underwater, Outer Space, Dimensions) with different vehicles(Bus*, Plane, Submarine, Spacecraft, ?).

* * *

The Passiveness of The Dark Lords -  
Tenmei Mikogami, Touhou Fuhai and Akasha Bloodriver.

Tenmei, as I theorised earlier, could possible have come into conflict with his own power.  
I have always thought that 'Exorcist' was his monster type which would place him in the same clasification as Witches, that is to say: a Supernaturally Empowered Human, however after reading a couple of fanfictions that classified him as a Lich and the fact that he would have to be incredibly old to have aided the other two Dark Lords it makes sense to consider him an impressively powerful figure whose own power is their greatest weakness, thus causing him to step back and become manipulative. The only other possibility would be to force himself to constantly reincarnate(or transfer his power to another trained to take his place) so as to prevent becoming a Lich.  
So my opinion on him is caught between him being a Lich and unable to use his full power anymore because it now clashes with his nature. Possible proof for this first theory is how quickly he recovered from being impaled by Hokuto in S1:Ch31.  
The other theory I have is that The Exorcist constantly passes on his title and power to some kind of successor(himself reincarnated/renewed or an Apprentice taught by himself and/or the other Dark Lords) this would possible mean he'd have to leave behind a journal of some kind. The possible proof for this second theory comes from S2:Ch27 where Ling-Ling claim that Touhou taught Tenmei Sealing Techniques even though as an Exorcist one would think that Banishments and Sealings would be standard abilities for him to have.  
My first attempt at a R+V fanfic was going to use the second theory of Apprentice/Reincarnation hence Tenmei reading journal entries in the prologue as well as a possible side plot for the Tenmei character and his interactions with my OCs. My rewrite of said fic(I've already started to re-design the story prologue) is likely to lean more towards Lich/Renewal Spell(think the Mancers of Ian Irvine's various Tales of the Three Worlds books).

Touhou, I believe is less active simply because of his advancing age(He states at the start of S2:Ch37 that he keeps his power sealed to preserve the life he has left).

And Akasha is trapped, presumed dead, inside of Arucard. However as both are Shinso and thus extremely difficult if not impossible to kill I find myself wondering if she might actually still be alive inside Arucard.


End file.
